Simple
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: I love him because...... shounenai, AsuKira. New chapter! Review please!
1. Kira's simple beauty

Disclaimer : Oh, com'on, this is FANFICTION anyway,, there is no possibility I own it, right? Khukukukuku… well, this is my first posted fic, so pleeeease,, be kind and tell me,, whaddaya think of it..

Warnings : Shounen-ai, AsuKira, and bad English, I think..

Summary : Many things make them love each other. Simple things…simple reasons..but sweet..AsuKira.

Enjoy!

SIMPLE

_The true beauty lies within something simple_

-Chapitre one : Kira-

Why does Athrun love Kira very much?

Simple. It's really simple.

Athrun loves the way Kira turns when someone calls his name. He loves the warm lavender eyes' stare that Kira always give to everyone. And also loves the way Kira nods when the boy understands something, or shakes his head when he doesn't want to do something.

To Athrun, Kira is the most wonderful world's miraculous. That older coordinator is really full of beauty. Athrun can see the beauty in every inches of a figure called Kira Yamato. He's really one of God's masterpieces. Athrun can see the magic behind the beauty in Kira's brown hair, Kira's lavender eyes, Kira's fresh and clean face, his slender fingers, his slim and sturdy body, his pointed nose, his clear nails that are always cut so neatly..

Kira has a lot of expressions. And Athrun loves those all. Especially when Kira is smiling widely. Ah, no, even if Kira only smiles a bit, Athrun loves it, too. And Athrun loves the times when Kira laughs. His white teeth will be seen, and his gleaming eyes will be closed with a beautiful motion. Also, his surprise reaction is funny, too. Athrun loves to surprise him sometimes, so that shining eyes would widen in a sudden, followed by a hald up yell. Very funny.

Athrun hates to see Kira cry. But he has to admit that he loves the boy's sad expression, too. So flowing. And as the clear, salty water runs down Kira's cheek, those lavender eyes would crack, as if it's ready to shatter, and Athrun had to watch it carefully so it wouldn't shatter. But only in those times, Athrun could see the sparkle called sadness appeared in those weak eyes, -the sparkle that Kira had been hiding from everyone else- and just so, so Athrun could reach, and whipped the sparkle away, faraway, together with the suffering of life inside of it.

Why does he love Kira? Simple.

It's because Athrun loves to hear the best coordinator's gentle voice calling him, "Athrun...", however it sounds. That voice will always echoes in his ears and heart, just like an angel sing...

Athrun loves the times when they were able to pass the war and came back safely, the times when he went out of Justice's cockpit, and saw Kira's figure was waiting for him not far from Freedom's leg, with a hopeful and worried face, which would change into a bright welcoming smile when Athrun aimed down for him.

Or the times when they shared what's in their hearts, talked about lots of things – war, peace, ORB, ZAFT, OMNI, childhood, future, plans, friendship, stars, love, love, love – and Athrun really loves Kira's blushing face, smiling shyly every time Athrun held his hands, or stroke his hair, or touched his cheek slightly, or hugged him firmly.

Athrun loves to embrace Kira, too. He could breathe the smell of Kira's shampoo every time he buried his head on the thick, brown hair of Kira. Or the smell of Kira's sweat, mixed with the shorter coordinator's deodorant. Then, Kira would grunt, protesting, saying that he's wet with sweat and hadn't taken a bath yet. But Athrun never cares. He loves how Kira smelt, especially when that boy had just taken a bath. His fresh face, his wet hair, and his cold hands…really, Athrun loves them.

Athrun loves to see Kira's face, every time Kira stares at his eyes, deeply, asking if Athrun has any problem. Those lavender eyes seem able to sneak into the deepest chamber on Athrun's heart, making Athrun never able to lie to him.

Is that all, the reason of his love to Kira?

No. Actually, it's much simpler.

Athrun loves Kira's warm personality. He's really kind and friendly, too kind to other people, so sincere with his feelings for others. Always and always trying not to make other people sad, to make them happy, even if he has to suffer and cry because of it. Athrun loves Kira, the Kira who always wants to protect others even if he has to sacrifice his own life. He's the one who have always been hiding his tears and pain from everyone.

But actually, a thing that Athrun loves the most from Kira is the real and pure Kira. Who always opens himself and his heart to Athrun. Kira only cries when he's only with Athrun and no one else around, making Athrun feels a really strong desire to protect the older coordinator. Kira only becomes childish in front of Athrun, acting super-naively in one time, and acting as if he knows everything in this world in other time. It makes Athrun feels that he's needed by Kira. Kira, the one who is always ready to catch him if he fall down, watching him and taking care of him, giving him so much loves and cares, much more than Athrun expects to be given..

Kira always laugh whenever Athrun says something funny, always smiles every time Athrun needs supports, always be there when Athrun needs him…

"Athrun? Hey… you're so deep in your mind, what're you thinking about?" Kira's voice comes from his back. Athrun turns his stare from the wonderful view of the beach and sunset in front of him to the figure of a coordinator who is now sitting at his right side and leaning his head on Athrun's shoulder.

Athrun needs some minutes before letting the words slips out from his mouth, "I was thinking… why do I love you?"

Kira smiles. "Really? Why, then?"

Athrun thinks for a moment, looking for the conclusion of all the reasons he has thought before. A simple reason, a reason that will explain all his feelings in a short statement…

"I love you…because…you..are…Kira Yamato."

Kira chuckles, squeezes Athrun's hand and brings his mouth to the side of Athrun's ear, and whispers softly,

"That's so simple…"

Athrun smiles.

Yeah, it's simple. So simple. That's his love, simple.

As simple as Kira. As simple as Kira, who saves so many real beauties inside his simple-ness.

Yepp!!! It's done!!!!! What do you think? I was soooooo inspired by my friend's statement about 'simple ness', HA! So, I decided to write something about Asukira in a theme called simple ness. Hemm…but my English is really bad, so I'm so sorry if there are some parts that make you confused…

Yah…please review! This is my first time posting a fic in FFN. Let me know what do you think. And if you want to correct my language, just go on, I'll be happy to learn more. PLEASE!! Now, up with chapter 2!!! Well then, jaa neeee……..


	2. Athrun's simple ways

Okay!!! This is chapter two!!! Thank you very much for everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me, really!! And, as usual, I still has my bad English, so please correct me if I made any mistakes!

Disclaimer : Don't own it. Oh… just go and read the story, please! I swear I won't own anything from Gundam Seed. Not Kira, or Athrun, even I love them very much! And I won't ask anyone to own it, because if I own them, they'd be ugly, in case I'm really bad at drawing.. hehehe..

To the story!!!

Chapitre 2 : Athrun

Kira loves Athrun. Very much.

But, why? Why does he love Athrun?

Simple.

He admires the way Athrun talks. Athrun always able to search for the right words when he tells what's in his mind. Kira also admires the way Athrun listens to other person. Athrun would stare at the person carefully; making everyone who talk to him feels being understood. Not only that, even when Athrun falls silent, Kira admires him. The way Athrun falls silent whe he doesn't want to answer is different from the way he falls silent whe he's thinking, or when he must not answering.

Kira also admires all Athrun has made. Torii. Haro. All Athrun has made… Kira admires them. He always feels as if that all things Athrun has made are alive, as if they have souls… And hearts. Feelings. Even Kira knows exactly that Torii and Haro don't have any, but however, Kira still feels them.

He knows that every time Athrun made something, Athrun put all his feelings into them. Kira can feels it every time Torii flies towards him. All Athrun's feelings for Kira are there, inside Torii. And it makes Kira feels so warm.

And because Kira loves Athrun, of course Kira have something he likes from Athrun.

He likes Athrun's eyes. Those green emerald orbs are gleaming every time Kira's lavender eyes met them. They look so angelic, they sends warmth into Kira, sends lots of messages that Kira always understands. And Kira likes Athrun's hair. His hair is so silky, so soft, and Kira never gets bored whenever he's playing with them. His hair color is amazing, once it looks so blue, but under the sun rays, it'll gleam and turn into purplish. And Kira always amazed by this.

Kira also likes Athrun's strong, slim but muscular body. And those broad shoulders, those strong arms. Kira always feels secure when those arms envelopes him firmly. He also like Athrun's broad chest, where he can buries his head and feels the younger coordinator's warmth. He feels save. He feels save whenever he touches Athrun.

Is that all? No. Those are things Kira _likes_ from Athrun. And Kira have things he _loves_ from Athrun.

Kira loves Athrun's smile. Athrun rarely have a broad smile, and most of his smiles are hiding his suffers, hiding his sadness. But it still looks beautiful, isn't it? And Kira would be thrilled whenever Athrun laughs. Oh, how he loves that taller boy's laugh. Kira can feels Athrun's happiness, he can feels that exciting feeling in Athrun's heart. Athrun's laugh makes him happy, and that's why Kira loves Athrun's laugh.

Simple, isn't it?

Kira loves the time when Athrun secretly whispers to him those lovely words, so soft that only the two of them can hear it. Athrun always has many ways to show his love to Kira. And Kira loves those ways. He loves the times Athrun places his hand on Kira's shoulder, saying that everything will be alright because they're together. He loves those secret little pecks Athrun gave on his cheeks whenever they meet. He loves the times when they passed the war, standing outside and talk about lots of things, and Kira would blush every time Athrun reached his fingers and held them, or touched his cheek slightly, or stroke his hair with such tenderness, or hugged him firmly. And Athrun would laugh, and Kira would look up at him, noticing the purplish gleam of his hair, shining under the sun rays.

Athrun is amazing.

Kira loves those times whenever he got back to the ship, waiting not far from Freedom's leg, waiting for Justice to come and for Athrun to fly down towards him. Athrun would smile, asking if Kira's alright and touched his cheek slightly. Those emerald orbs would shine, as if teasing Kira, and Kira would feel the blush on his cheeks.

And there are times when Kira opened his eyes and went out from his dream, because he feels a warm hand stroke his hair gently and shook his body softly. And Kira knew exactly who's it. Kira would open his lavender eyes and the first thing he'd see is those gleaming emerald who sends him a bright smile, as if to say, "Good morning, Kira.." before the owner of those eyes said it.

Or the times before they going to the war, and Kira feels something strange called scared blossoming in his heart, and Athrun would reach his hand, squeezed it gently before he leaned in and whispers those sweet things to him. Immediately, Kira would feel the feeling named scared inside him go away from his heart. Kira would smile, and so would Athrun, before they go inside Freedom and Justice's cockpit to face a new battle.

And Kira loves it whenever Athrun embraces him. Athrun never cares if Kira hasn't take a bath and wet with sweat, even if Kira tries to push him back or grunts or glares at him. But Athrun would only smile, and secretly, Kira glad that Athrun never cares about embracing him when he's sweating. It just feels so sweet.

Is there something Kira hates from Athrun, then?

Oh, yes! There are some things Kira hates from Athrun. But he has to admit that if Athrun does these things, he couldn't help but feel really happy and warm. The first thing he hates from Athrun is the times when Athrun put Kira's safety above everything in this world. Kira hates it when Athrun risked his own life only to protect Kira, because Kira would feel panic and worried about him. But however, every time Athrun does that, Kira always feels happy because what Athrun does makes him feel that he's very important to the younger coordinator. Again, Kira loves this feeling, and this always makes him loves Athrun more.

Or those times when he saw Athrun's crying. Oh, how Kira hates to see those emerald orbs watered. Kira hates to see Athrun crying. But still, he has to admit that he glad to be a shoulder to cry on for Athrun. He's glad that Athrun allows him to see what's inside the blue-haired boy's heart. He's happy to reassure Athrun, embraced the younger coordinator and made him feel safe, giving Athrun his care and his love, much more, more than Athrun had hoped to be given.

Athrun's love is never shown in exaggerating ways. His love is always shown in simple ways. And Kira loves those all. Yeah, their love is very simple, only shown in secret slightly touched of their hands or their glimpse stare at each other through Freedom and Justice's monitor. But Kira can feel the flow of Athrun's love. It never ceased to surprise him, to amaze him, how amazing Athrun is in his own simple ways. The flow of Athrun's love always makes Kira drowns into it, into the beauty of his ways to show his love, and deep into Athrun's heart…

"Kira? You didn't listen to me, did you?"

Kira smiles. "I did." His hand reaches Athrun's silky hair and starts playing with them. "Because I am Kira Yamato, right?"

Athrun smiles.

"And you, Kira? Why do you love me, then?"

Kira chuckles. "Oh, Athrun…"

"I just want to know.." Athrun mumbles. Kira's smile widened. He closes his eyes, trying to search for the right answer. The answer that will tell Athrun the conclusion of what he'd thought before, that will tell Athrun all of his feelings in a simple answer…

"Because… Athrun Zala.. You're amazing in your own… simple-ness?" Kira grins, not really sure if he said the answer in the right words. Athrun laughs. His strong arms envelopes Kira in a warm, firm hug. He takes a deep breath and then whispers into Kira's ear,

"I understand."

Kira smiles widely. "I know you'll understand.."

It's just that simple. Sometimes you didn't even need any reason to love someone. And sometimes, you have many reasons to love someone. But it's all just so simple. Just like their love. Just like Athrun, who makes Kira see that there are real beauties hidden secretly inside simple things.

There!!! Done!!! Oh, I love this chapter, I love Athrun more than I love Kira…

Anyway, please review!! I won't talk again, I'm going to go and waiting for ideas to come and write more! Yay!!

Thank you for reading my story!! Jaa na!


End file.
